


【瑜昉】J.U.I.C.E（一发完）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】J.U.I.C.E（一发完）

小小黄五岁之后仍然皮得像个男孩子，翻爬打滚劈叉干架，没有什么是她学不会的。被送进幼儿园的第一天就闹出不大不小的动静，尹昉接到电话急忙赶去现场，了解事情原委之后二话不说拎着小小黄冲进理发店，把小姑娘剃成了光头。

别看小小黄性格大咧举止豪放，内心却爱美至极，也许是被泡在黄景瑜搭筑的公主房里长大，自从被赋予选择喜好的权利之后，所有服饰都离不开蕾丝和碎花，不知不觉更养成了不穿裙子不出门的习惯。这会儿看看镜子里光溜溜的脑袋瓜，又看看被剪成一地的软滑乌黑的长发，终于憋不住一路上因为尹昉沉默冰冷的盯视而塞回去的一肚子委屈，扁着嘴漏出可怜兮兮的抽泣。

小小黄很坚强，但小小黄很怕生气的尹昉。肉乎乎的小手紧紧拽着尹昉的衣摆，直到被毫不留情地丢进车子里，小小黄才顺回一口气，劈开嗓子嚎啕大哭。

十月怀胎生下她的男人目不斜视，直到女儿捏着两只小拳头呜呜咽咽地跟他主动认错后，才斜过眼睛问她晚上想吃什么。

于是黄景瑜回到家打开房门，看到的就是尹昉正在厨房里忙乎而原本正襟危坐的女儿飞快跳下沙发一头扎进他怀里明显一幅救驾来迟的画面。

“哎哟宝贝儿，你这头咋了？”黄景瑜大手一捞，将女儿抱起来。  
小小黄揪住了救命稻草，立刻竖起耳朵像一只得势的博美犬，指着尹昉凶巴巴地告状，“妈妈欺负我！”  
正在炖汤的尹昉哭笑不得，一手叉腰一手举着汤勺威胁，“要不要我把你的裙子也扔了？”  
“你看，妈妈好凶。”  
黄景瑜见女儿粉嘟嘟的嘴唇一歪，立马滚出两颗豆大的泪珠，急忙亲了亲她软嫩的小脸蛋，“乖，爸爸帮你欺负回来好不好？”  
“好。”小小黄是个人精，抽着鼻子搂住黄景瑜，小奶音可怜极了，“但是不能太过分哦。”  
“放心，爸爸有个好主意。”

这天晚上小小黄表现得特别乖巧，吃饭不撒汤不漏米饭，洗澡不吵不闹，睡前读物不过五分钟就躺得四叉八仰。黄景瑜小心关上房门，全部收拾完后才搂着尹昉在沙发坐下，问清了事情的来龙去脉。得知女儿第一天就看上一男孩子还把人家强吻到哭哭啼啼喊爹叫娘后，黄景瑜差点笑得背过气去。他们是典型的慈父严母，导致女儿养成了霸道又有主见的性格，尤其是面临选择时小小黄的反应十分迅速，喜好分明，说一不二。  
“这是优点，你看哪个孩子有咱们家这么省心的，不用天天围着她瞎转，她自己最知道自己要什么。”  
“黄景瑜，你这是溺爱，小孩子在形成独立人格之前必须受到良好的约束，吃一堑长一智懂不懂。”  
“那你也不能把她剃成光头啊。”  
“难不成你要我打她一顿？”  
黄景瑜哪里舍得，侧过身正要好好反驳，被尹昉伸手一堵挪开距离强硬地来了句，“夺其所爱才能让她知道什么叫做痛。”  
听听这语气，教训小孩子也未免太过严厉，黄景瑜觉得必须做点什么来打破现状了。

他这两天正值易感期，本就打算今晚好好抱着尹昉颠鸾倒凤一番，被这么一激劲头猛地就窜上来，扣住尹昉的手腕直接将舌头挤进指缝里，信息素随着湿濡的诞液倾泻而出，让方才就被他略微压迫的气势搞得呼吸不畅的尹昉愈发犯晕，红着脸嗔怪，“干嘛，你也学你女儿耍流氓是吧。”  
Omega始终无法抵抗终生标记带来的影响，易感期的Alpha更是蛮横无礼，信息素钻进五脏六腑将他的骨髓都浸泡得酥软无力。黄景瑜没有给尹昉再说话的机会，卷起他的睡衣一边揉弄胸肉一边欺上去同他接了个浓烈响亮的吻。  
“慢…慢点……不要在这里……”  
尹昉湿着眼眶颤抖喘息，十指情难自禁地插入黄景瑜的发丛里，与言语相违地挺起胸让下移的唇舌将已然翘立的乳头吃得更深。  
“唔嗯……”  
黄景瑜显然不愿多等一秒，两只大手沿着尹昉抬起的腰胯摸进去，扯下布料的同时从两边包抄住丰腴的臀肉往中间用力一挤，随着尹昉哆嗦地夹紧腿根，登时有热液从里面被挤出来，将臀缝填得黏湿烫热。  
欲望来得过于汹涌，尹昉控制不住喉头的哽咽，抓着沙发背的手掌骤然一缩，下身吐露爱液的小穴已被Alpha粗壮的性器深深贯穿。急急捂住嘴巴也无法阻挡欢愉的泄露，太过胀实的插入让两人都溢出满足的叹息。

黄景瑜一手压着他的一条大腿来回抚摸，快速耸动的同时抬起他另一条腿压到肩头，将他彻底打开了来回操干。沙发与地面发出沉闷的摩擦声，黄景瑜顶得又快又重，比平时异常凶悍地直撞Omega闭合的生殖腔口，尹昉拼命维持着一线清醒，可是软嫩湿窄的小穴很快被捣得爱液泛滥，只爽得他泪眼朦胧涎水直流。他忍不住抬臀迎合，又生怕女儿被吵醒只得咬住拳头呜呜抽泣。

不是没有经历过丈夫易感期的勇猛，但这样意图明确的还是第一次。对方打定主意要撞开生殖腔，再这样下去恐怕会被干到强制发情。

黄景瑜像是预料到他的抗拒，压低腰身持续几个穿刺，毫不留情地顶开了脆弱的软肉。尹昉受不了了，眼前烧成火红一片，随着黄景瑜一记发力的插干，感到内腔柔顺吞进整根阴茎的同时，原本被压制的双腿也瞬间挣脱束缚，在半空中交叉汇合，紧紧缠住了黄景瑜汗湿的腰身。

太折磨，太煎熬。

喉头滚动不休，却苦苦压抑着快要冲出口的激动尖叫。结果在黄景瑜扳开他的手堵住唇舌扫荡相缠的安抚里，前方挺立的性器颤巍巍地喷出白浊，将两人的小腹染得湿亮一片。

射精后尹昉头晕目眩，黄景瑜那根可怕的玩意儿还捅在内腔里，他深知今晚逃不过，比操干肠道欢愉无数倍的快感让他颤栗到牙齿打架，体内被勾起的热潮也正在翻涌而上。  
“去…去房间……”尹昉软若无骨地挂住黄景瑜的脖子，只盼着女儿没被这番动静吵醒。

可事与愿违，黄景瑜刚要抱他起来，卧室里就传来小小黄喊妈妈的声音。  
是要上厕所了，从小到大小小黄唯一改不掉的习惯就是缠着尹昉一起去洗手间，还限定在夜里摸黑的时刻。浓郁的氛围被这声妈妈刺出一个洞，尹昉手忙脚乱地推开黄景瑜，交合处分离时发出清晰黏腻的水声，爱液藕断丝连羞得尹昉满脸通红，他赶紧抖着手套上被塞至角落的家居短裤，胡乱擦了把小腹上的精液，算是维持体面地迎上女儿从门后露出来的小小身躯。

黄景瑜沸腾的脑子稍稍冷却，只是等尹昉安顿好女儿刚进到他们的卧室，还未纾解的欲望顷刻又烧成了燎原大火。他的爱人跟他同样难耐，脸上尽是红艳饱满的欲色，漏出家居裤正顺着大腿根淌下来的莹亮的清液更是诉说着性交的渴望。

无需引导，急促的呼吸里是尹昉蹬掉裤子爬上床的声音，黄景瑜绕到他身后，没等他堪堪跪稳就掰开冒水的小穴挺直腰杆撞进去，极深极沉，直接捅进生殖腔激烈地操干。尹昉在放浪的呻吟里被顶得支离破碎，全身泛出蜜桃般美味的色泽，软肉在乖顺吞吃的同时汩汩流出熟透的汁水，带给黄景瑜缠绵又蚀骨的快感。

但是远远不够，易感期让他精力充沛不知底限，尹昉除了主动敞开身体等他内射之外毫无办法。在黄景瑜将他抱起身掐着腰肢深深钉入后，他几乎被干到迷乱失智。  
“乖，再帮我生一个好不好？”连连粗喘的间隙里黄景瑜还有余力低声诱哄。  
昏头昏脑的尹昉什么也顾不得了，只知道高温稠软的那处极需精液的浇灌，宛如濒死般地缠住他哀求哭喊，“呜呜…好…生一个……”

于是这夜尹昉任由黄景瑜翻来覆去地疼爱，无论是遍布吻痕的脖颈湿红肿胀的乳头还是被喂得饱饱的软烂糟糕的后穴，浑身上下无一处不被玩弄得香艳淫靡。

隔天是黄景瑜送小小黄去上学，早上尹昉扶着腰浑身难受的样子还留在小孩子的脑海里。小小黄虽然怕尹昉，但她最喜欢的也是尹昉。  
这会儿抱着手臂气呼呼地质问，“爸爸，你太过分了，你怎么能真的打妈妈。”  
黄景瑜捏他软鼓鼓的脸蛋，“你搞不好很快就要有弟弟了。”  
“真的？”小小黄两眼发亮，立刻被转移注意力，“什么时候什么时候。”  
她开心的时候会习惯性地去揪两根辫子，结果两只小胖手扑了个空，忧伤地呼噜了一把短茸茸的头皮，“那…弟弟到来之前我的头发能长全么。”

“这就要我们共同努力啦。”


End file.
